Til the End of Time
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Tag to 2.22 When Kurt gets back from New York there's only one thing he wants, that he wants to spend the entire day with. Then the bombshell of a lifetime lands. KLAINE! Fluff!


'**Til the End of Time**

I stepped off the plane and into the airport, looking around excitedly, my suitcase rolling smoothly behind me. There was a certain someone I wanted to see very badly. Someone I missed very much. Someone who had a brand new red cardigan waiting for them in the carry-on bag at my hip.

Then I saw him, grinning like the incredibly beautiful dork he was, holding a small bundle of lilacs. His eyes lit up, smile growing from hopeful to elated.

I forgot my composure. I forgot where I was, the bags I was holding and the vast crowd around me. I dropped the bag and let go of the suitcase, running toward him. He looked surprised as I jumped on him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He hugged me back, tight. I gently kissed his neck, squeezing him tight.

I pulled away, not letting him go, but looking at him. He smiled at me, touching my cheek. "Hi," I breathed.

"Hi," he grinned. He handed me the flowers, still grinning. I took them, burying my face in them, breathing deep.

"You know what my favorite flower is?" I asked, smiling shyly. He smirked.

"Of course I do." He squeezed me tight again. "I missed you so much, Kurt."

"You texted me every half hour," I blushed. He lifted my chin, looking deep into my eyes.

"It's not the same as you being here. Seeing you, hearing you," he smiled a little. "Touching you."

I knew my face was a deep fuchsia color, ears to match. I smiled, trying to breathe evenly and stay calm. "I have a proposal for you," I began. He sighed.

"Not another prom," he whined, teasing. I smiled, shaking my head.

"No, darling, not another prom," I sighed. "How about you drive me home, I say hello to Dad and Carole, drop off my things and then spend the rest of the day with you?"

I don't think he could have smiled any bigger. "I'd love that."

* * *

><p>"Bye, Dad!" I called back, shutting my car door. He waved back at Blaine and me before he went back inside. I turned to Blaine, grinning. "I got you something." I dug in my bag, handing him the neatly wrapped package.<p>

"You did?" He asked, that innocent sparkle in his eyes, dimples deep in his cheeks. I smiled back.

"Of course I did. Now open it!" I chuckled. He opened the box, taking out the cardigan. He turned it over, his smile widening, eyes growing in shock.

"No way," he said, looking from me to the sweater. "Is this-?"

"Would you expect any less?" I smirked.

He nearly leapt across the seat, hugging me tight, still smiling.

"Thank you," he said, kissing my cheek. I hugged him back, wanting to stay like this for as long as humanly possible.

"You're welcome." I looked at him, smirking again.

"You should try it on. It might make that shirt look better." He looked down at it, then at me, frowning.

"I like this shirt." I kissed his cheek, smiling.

"Just put it on. I want to make sure it fits."

He rolled his eyes and put it on. I straightened his collar, smoothing the fabric against his chest. He smiled warmly at me, taking my hand.

"It's perfect," I said. He looked down at our hands, still smiling softly.

"Yes it is."

* * *

><p>Of course, he wanted to know everything about Nationals. So I told him everything, naturally.<p>

I told him about Santana freaking out and all of us remaining totally silent on the plane ride back, but the whole time I was talking all I could do was wonder why he was looking at me like that.

He looked…I don't know, happy? No, he was more than happy. He was absolutely elated. Drunk on bliss I feel would be the proper term.

"I love you."

I nearly choked on my coffee. _Oh_. I couldn't speak for a moment, and time seemed to stand still. He didn't look expectant, or scared like he did when he asked me to dance at Prom. He just looked happy.

I felt the same way. I absolutely felt that way. I've loved him since he sang "Teenage Dream" to me.

"I love you too." He's made me so happy. The several months of knowing him and the past two of dating him have been absolutely magical. I don't know where I'd be without him, I really don't. I didn't know what it meant to be truly happy in those days. I didn't know what it was like to be loved. He's made me feel so good. About myself, about my life.

"You know, when you stop think about it Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year?"

Then Mercedes and Sam showed up, and if they thought that Blaine and I didn't know what was going on between the two of them they're delusional. I watched Blaine nearly choke on his coffee, snapping out of some sort of daze he was in.

Blaine started away on the "nominees" for his audition tomorrow.

"Honey, I know you love P!nk, but I think it's time to try something else," I said, patting his hand. He shrugged, looking a little wilted. He had to be the _cutest_ thing I'd ever seen.

"Well, then, what do you think I should sing?" He pouted. I smiled.

"'Cooler than Me,'" I said simply. He thought for a moment before a wide smile spread across his cheeks.

"You're a genius," he said, leaning toward me. I smiled leaning as well and taking his hand.

"I know." He leaned even closer, putting his face inches from mine. I looked around, slightly nervous. "Blaine, you do realize how many people are here, don't you?" He smiled that blissful grin again.

"I don't care anymore." I wanted to kiss him, I really did, but…

But he'd been hurt before. He'd been beaten at least once, and I didn't want an encore performance of that for any reason. I looked at him, almost pleading.

"You don't want me to kiss you?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, lips folded.

"I…I don't want us to get..."

"Okay," he said, nodding. "That's perfectly alright." He shook his head, snapping himself out of it again. "I'm sorry," he said meekly.

"It's alright," I assured. I gestured toward the door. "Let's go."

I'd never seen him stand so quickly. I laughed a little and went with him, hardly having time to grab my bag. He kissed me almost as soon as we got into the car, holding my back and my cheek.

"I missed you so much, baby," he confessed. There was a small lining of hurt in his voice. "My time with you is limited as it is, let alone you being gone for two weeks."

I looked at him, touching his face. "There wasn't a single second that I wasn't thinking about you. I dreamt about you every night. And I wish you could have seen all of that with me."

He squeezed me tight, his lips beside my ear. "One day I will," he said. "We will. Then we'll break into the Gershwin and sing 'As Long as You're Mine.'" He nuzzled his nose against mine. My face was hot. He'd practically read my mind. I don't think he knew how badly I wanted one of my romantic fantasies to come true.

"Y-you…will we, really?" I asked softly.

"That can be the first thing we do if that's what you want," he said, eyes shining.

"I still can't believe you're willing to drop everything and go with me," I whispered. That tender, loving expression came to his face.

"I'd follow you to the end of the earth, Kurt." He stroked my cheek. "You're what matters to me. You're the only thing that matters to me, and you deserve to have your dreams come true." I chewed my lip, looking at him through my lashes.

"A big one already has." He smiled shyly, touched. "What about your dreams, Blaine?"

"You're headed the same way I was. I'm not all that sure where I'll end up, Kurt, but I know I want to be with you. And if I'm with you then I know something good will happen, even if that means I teach a choir class at a high school and watch you take all of Broadway by storm," he said, smiling gently.

There were tears in my eyes. That was the sweetest, most beautiful thing anyone had _ever_ said to me.

"I love you," I blurted.

"I love you too."

I kissed him, a tear sliding down my cheek. He held my face as per usual, thumbing my cheek. "You're too good for me." He shook his head.

"I think it's the other way around, darling." I scooted across the seat and into his lap, letting him hold me like I could feel he wanted to. We sat there for awhile, lost in each other, holding hands.

"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Kurt," he breathed. I looked up at him, blushing furiously.

"What?"

"I said, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," he repeated softly. "Promise me something."

"Anything," I breathed. He smiled lovingly at me, brushing my hair back. "No matter what happens; no matter how much we fight, no matter what hurtful things we say to each other and no matter where we end up after high school, promise me we'll stay together." He brought his face close to mine, looking deep into my eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Me either." I took a few breaths, looking right back at him, feeling his heart pound against my shoulder. "I promise." We kissed, happiness and love practically spilling from our pores. I looked at him when we broke apart. "Let's go get that sheet music. You have an audition to kill tomorrow."

I scooted back into the driver's seat, still holding his hand. We looked at each other, blushing.

God, I loved him.

**END**


End file.
